The RNA
by Fanfiction.net123
Summary: After the Great War a nation similar to the NCR rose up in the Pennsylvania Wasteland. The have energy weapons, power armor, robots, and real-world U.S. Military equipment and vehicles. During the events of Fallout 3 they are preparing to move into the Capital Wasteland. They also really don't like the Enclave.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fallout.**

**A/N: This is my first story. Reviews are nice. Constructive criticism is accepted however don't be affended you do not see your advice being taken. I am writing this for the heck of it so don't get mad. Don't bother to flame me. If you are the person that does this I guarentee I don't give a crap what have to you say.**

General Will Johnson sat at his desk reading field report from the many informants in the Capital Wasteland when an Officer burst into his office.

"General!"

Johnson looked up, startled, at the man. He observed that he was a Leutenant in the Wasteland Information Division. Now, normally only a Colonel or above would dare disturb him while working, however, as the man was a Lieutenant he assumed it was very important.

"Well, spit it out," Johnson commanded.

"Sir!" The man straitened himself, "The Enclave has played their hand. They have taken over the Jefferson Memorial and deployed soldiers across the Capital Wasteland."

"What?" Johnson half shouted. "Have they displayed hostile intent once? What are their numbers? Do they have any new technology? I want a full report on my desk in two hours!"

"Sir, yes sir!" saluted the Leutenant.

This gave the General much to think about. It had been many years since the Enclave made their first attemt do dominate the remains of the United States. At that time the RNA was not prepared to do anything to stop them.

The RNA, the Republic of North America. It wasn't really a Republic at all, time has stated the democracy simply doesn't work. Look at the NCR, sure their communities are mostly thriving and the have little in the way of opposition or outside threat, no, they would be destroyed on the inside, by corruption, by politicians that care for themselves and no-one else.

Still though, Dictatorship of North America doesn't roll of the tonge so nicely. The semi-falsely named RNA was ruled by a benevolent dictater who was elected by the people. People basicly decide who has the best combination of leadership, intellect, charisma, and compassion and make him or her the leader. Three years ago the people decided that he, General Will Johnson should be the President/dictater. As he was already the General of the Army he had to juggle the tasks of being President and being General of the army. It was no easy task but, it was rewarding to see the people, his people, prosper under his leadership.

It was really a miricle, what happened to the one million people in the RNA military. In the year 2076 his grandfather, Admiral Chad Chase, brother to General Constantine Chase, was having lunch with Robert House, President of Robco industries and owner of the Lucky 38 Casino in Las Vegas. One of their conversation topics was the posibility of a atomic war. House said that by is calculations a nuclear war was guaranteed to occur by 2080 and explained the preparations he was making, such as adding laser cannons to the roof of his casino. Robert House was not a man to make incorrect calculations so Chad took his words to heart. He had quite a few wealthy friends, including some from Vault Tec. He called them together and shared Mr. House's findings. He recomended that they build a massive vault capable of holding a over a million people, mostly U.S military personel, to rebuild after the apocalypse. He recomended military because the aftermath would most likely be filled with mutated beasts and raiders so an armed force would be necessary. With the plans laid out so construct the vault near Philadelphia, Pennsylvania several construction crews were hired to work day and night to complete in in time. After that 400,000 military families were invited to live in the vault. After gathering the needed supplies and weapons the vault was sealed to be open 20 years later. After emerging into the Philadelphia Wasteland and setting up a society, the newly founded RNA expanded into much of Pre-war Pennsylvania and some of New Jersey and New York.

"Enough reminiscing!" he thought.

"What needs to be done about the Enclave?" he asked himself aloud.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fallout.**

**A/N: Thank you to my first few reviewers. No, I have not played Fallout or Fallout 2. The Vault in my story is separate from the Vault Tec vaults and was built to be much larger to accomodate more people. I apoligize for any spelling mistakes, my document creater does not have a spell check and I am not a good speller. Also, I changed my mind, Amata didn't leave Vault 101 and Sydney will now be the Lone Wanderer's companion. Sorry for taking so long. I write this when I'm bored.**

Lone Wanderer's POV Third person

As he was leaving the Cidadel with Sydney, suited up in his new Advanced Mk2 Power Armor, John saw several Enclave vertibirds dropping off soldiers and supplies to the Jefferson Memorial. It sickened him to see his father's work in their hands. He began walking to Whilem's Wharf with his fists clenched.

"Calm down," Sydney assured him giving him a kiss. "We will take Project Purity back from the Enclave."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that I am okay with them controling it in the first place," John replied. "I guess now we should go get the G.E.C.K. from Vault 87. We should stop at Megaton and see if Moira has any Radiation suits."

"Yes, then we need to go to that "Little Lamplight" place. Wait!"

Sydney stopped abruptly as she heard Dogmeat's barking. Suddenly five Raiders armed with assorted weapons charged in from the east. John and Sydney raised their weapons and fired. After four were down they turned to the last one only to see him bleeding to death from multipule bite wounds and Dogmeat happily trotting back to the couple. After scavanging 10mm and 5.56 ammunition the trio continued to the Super-Duper Mart, blasting the Talon Company Mercenaries that had once again saw fit to use the pre-war store as an ambush point. Once the mercs were piles of ash, and was ammo looted they continued. They encountered an Enclave camp on a destroyed farm just outside of Springvale.

"Sydney, on my signal, we move to the house and fire on the two soldiers by that terminal," John planned. "Now."

Sydney fired on the Officer, who was taken down with several headshots from her "Ultra SMG". David fired on the soldier, hitting him four times in the chest. After both were dead, they turned their atention to the soldier down hill. John step-sided to avoid a plasma bolt and got a lucky shot to the head that turned the Enclave soldier to a smoking pile of ash. Once the plasma rifles were collected for Scribe Peabody to study, they walked up to Megaton's large gate and walked inside.

Lucas Simms watched the gates of Megaton and saw two people, one in strange power armor, walk through. He began muttering to himself about what the Enclave was doing here.

One of them called out, "Hi Simms!" in a friendly manner.

Lucas looked at him curiously. "Have we met?"

John laughed. "Right, the helmet.

He took the helmet of revealing his face.

"Sheriff, you will never believe what has happened in the past two days!"

"I'm not sure I want to know," Simms replied.

John and Sydney continued to their house to drop off and pick up supplies, leaving Dogmeat outside the door. John gathered up all of their laser rifles and took the best parts and prismatic crystals, combined them together to make two laser rifles that fired six beams at once, with ajustable spread. He dubbed them the Metal Blasters.

"Here, happy birthday!" he said tossing Sydney a Metal Blaster.

"Aww. It's what I always wanted! Thank you." she replied smirking.

After getting all of their microfusion cells and extra ammo, repairing their guns, and stocking up on stimpaks, the began walking over to Moira's. One the way they passed Nathen, who was happily humming Enclave music. John began muttering about "stupid idiot believes all of that shit".

As they walked through the door they imediatly noticed the smell.

"Hey there!" greeted Moira in her cheery voice. "Don't mind the smell. I was just testing a few chemicals. It's perfectly safe to breathe, really!"

"We need radiation suits," stated John, getting right down to business.

"Oh! Ya, I have a couple cool looking Environment Suits I bought from Crow a couple of months ago, but your gonna have to do something for me mister!" Moira said in a teasing way.

"What is it?" John asked sighing. "It better not involve radiation. Remember, that's the stuff we want to avoid."

"The next chapter is about injuries." Moira exclaimed. "Of course most would like to avoid them but it's good to know what to do if you get shot up by Raiders or something. So just go get yourself shot a few times and come back here. I'll patch you up for your troubles!"

"Let me write that for ya," John said uneasily. "I could always frag myself but I'd rather not."

"You got it, Super Research Assistant!" Moira replied, handing him the book.

After Moira gave them the suits the duo, John having left Dogmeat a Vault 101, traveled to the entrance of Little Lamplight. As they walked through the door they herd a very young voice cry out.

"Stop right there, Mungos!"

John looked up to see a ten-year old kid in mining apparel pointing an assault rifle at them.

"What the hell are you doing here, Mungos?!" the kid asked.

"We need to get into Vault 87. The main entrance is lethaly irradiated. The Brotherhood of Steel told us that that there is an entrance in lamplight caverns," John stated smoothly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Macready. And we don't let Mungos come in here. Mungos took our friends."

"Sorry to hear that, but we really need to get the G.E.C.K. from the Vault. Is there any way you would let us in?" John asked.

"Yeah I guess if you got us our friends back from those slaver mungos then you could go in."

"OK, be back in a day or so."

**A/N OK, so I'm not sure how long I will have this go, or when I will update. I'm trying to decide whether to continue the LW half of the story. I did it because there are so few good stories about Sydney. If someone could make one that would be awesome. If it's a romance and/or sexual story please make it heterosexual. I'm going to end the the RNA part with a cliffhanger to a possible Las Vegas sequel. Let me know if you guys want one. One last thing, if you write a review saying "good story" please add a little more detail. Just say why it's good, like plot, characters, writing, etc. Not trying to be picky, it's just nice to know what I'm doing well on.**


End file.
